1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attaching/detaching structure for a keyboard module In an information processing equipment, such as a personal computer or a word processor, and more particularly to an attaching/detaching structure for detachably mounting the keyboard module on a main body of the information processing equipment with ease.
2. Description of Related Art
A known small-size or portable type Information processing equipment such as a notebook type personal computer comprises a main body and a lid member pivotally mounted on the main body. The main body includes a housing for accommodating a processor, a RAM and peripheral circuits, and a keyboard module molted on the housing. In the lid member, a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) is mounted.
When assembling the information processing equipment, disassembling for cleaning, or exchanging the keyboard module, it is necessary to attach and detach the keyboard module on and from the main body housing. Particularly in putting the information processing equipments such as personal computers on the world market, a specification for nationality is frequently changed, so It is very important to facilitate attaching and detaching of the keyboard module.
There is known two kinds of structures for detachably mounting the keyboard module on the main body. With a first structure, the keyboard module is fixed to an upper housing which cooperatively constitutes the main body housing with a lower housing, and the upper housing is assembled with the lower housing. With the second structure, the keyboard module is fixed to posts of the lower housing and is covered by the upper housing. According to either of the known structures, it is necessary to remove the upper housing from the lower housing for attaching and detaching the keyboard module on the main body, to cause a laborious and time-consuming work. This would be a serious problem particularly when exchanging the keyboard modules in a large number of information processing equipments.